All Worth It
by heRsheys ChoColatier
Summary: Okita Sougo suddenly demands Kagura to have dinner with him. Yes, he doesn't ask. Kagura is weird-ed out but is happy, nonetheless. Dinner is served and sexy time eventually ensues. Birthday fic.


**'heRsheys says**: Cross posted from Tumblr. I was losing inspiration and the Rokkaku Arc was just the push that I needed. I've finally made myself write SMEXY OKKAGU. Thank you everyone for all the support! If lucky, I may get to write that M-chapter of SYBOEYROP (- this!).

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't. Don't look at me. I beg of you.

* * *

All Worth It

'_heRsheys ChoColatier_

"Let's have dinner tomorrow."

Surprised, Kagura looked up and stared at the flaxen-haired young man beside her. "Eh? Are you sure?" They had just gone from visiting his sister's grave.

Sougo glared at her. "Why the hell not?" He jammed his fists inside the pockets of his pants. "What's wrong with having dinner with my girlfriend?" he sulked, looking ahead.

Kagura flushed and screamed at him, "That's not what I'm saying, you idiot!" She composed herself. Anego had always told her that ladies do not scream at the top of their lungs, especially in public. "Don't you have work tomorrow?"

He shrugged. "I only have my duty in the morning." He jumped a little when she suddenly clung to him, looking at him with bright azure eyes.

"Really? That would be great!" she exclaimed and laughed.

Sougo shook his head and thought about how the simplest of things could make her so damn happy.

When the next morning came, Kagura roamed around the streets of Kabuki District, her long hair swaying with the breeze. She felt… different. It was a good different, she mused to herself. She felt happier than usual.

Kagura momentarily paused as she waved at the familiar old lady at the store which was only a few blocks away from her home.

Home. Home was where her bedroom of a closet belonged. Home was where the sign of the Yorozuya was hanged. Even though Gin-chan and Shinpachi didn't anymore live under the same roof with her, she didn't feel particularly unhappy. Gin-chan now had a family to take care of – a wife and a child. She was eighteen when the lazy perm-head finally settled down with someone. She couldn't believe four years have passed since then. Kagura made a mental note to have lunch with Tsukky later.

She certainly did not feel alone. Sure, Gin-chan and Pachi would come see her every now and then (and that was mostly when they had a case to take), but what really kept her on her feet was the sadist.

Before, they used to fight and bicker and create havoc around them. Of course, they still do all that. This time, however, light touches and brief kisses would proceed right after – not that she was complaining. Who wouldn't want to make out with that tax robber with his god-like body and impeccable lips? Kagura would never ever admit that in front of him, though.

Kagura thought about his invitation to dinner and wondered what made him to do that. The only thing closest to romantic that they've ever done was when they watched movies in his house which eventually turned into a heated argument about whether or not was Jones even needed in the movie, Indiana Jones. Sougo had claimed that the film would've ended all the same even if Jones wasn't in it.

Her reminiscing was cut short when a hand suddenly clamped on her shoulder. Kagura looked up, already glaring, and locked gaze with familiar bloodshot eyes. Her shoulders relaxed. "Oh, it's you."

"'Oh, it's you'?" Sougo feigned hurt. "You're breaking this officer's heart."

"Could've fooled me," she shrugged off his hand. "I wonder if you really are doing your job. All I see is you wandering around like you're on vacation or something."

He gave her a bland look. "It's called 'Patrolling', China. I hope you'll add that to your vocabulary. Anyway," he gently flicked her forehead and she yelped in response. "I'm arresting you for daydreaming while walking. What if you bumped against a pole or something?"

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the concern, _darling_, but I can handle myself just fine." She flicked her hair over her shoulder to show him just how confident she was."

It was Sougo's turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever." He grabbed hold of Kagura's hand and briefly brushed his lips over her knuckles. He watched as her eyes widened and smirked when she blushed. "I'll see you tonight at my place," he murmured before letting go and moving on with his duty.

The vermillion-haired girl was still rooted to her spot even when the sadist was no longer visible. She held her recently-kissed-by-the-sadist-hand against her chest with her cheeks still flaming. When she finally noticed the weird looks directed at her, she hurried her pace and headed straight to the Sakata residence, all the while wondering why Sougo was acting out of the ordinary.

"Dinner, eh?" Tsukuyo queried as she placed their tea on the table. Kagura sat in front of her, her little bundle of joy on the young woman's arm. "Must be nice."

Kagura absently nodded before making funny faces at the baby. "He just suddenly asked me out yesterday." She looked up, her azure eyes bright. "Not that I'm complaining but he's not the type to actually do this, you know?"

Tsukuyo nodded as she sipped her tea then smiled when her baby gurgled. "I keep on wondering why he suddenly did that, though," she heard the younger female say and she looked up, blinking.

"You really have no idea?"

Kagura shook her head in response. She raised a fine eyebrow when Tsukky started to laugh and almost jumped when the woman suddenly slammed a box on the table. It looked a like a gift.

"Happy birthday, Kagura-chan."

It took Kagura a few moments before it all finally sunk in. She gasped, amazed and horrified at the same time. She almost forgot her own birthday! She mentally gave herself a slap and a kick. The dinner, his unusual actions.

"I can't believe I almost forgot my own birthday." Kagura handed the baby back to its mother. She held the box in her hands with delight. "Thank you, Tsukky!"

"I would suggest you wear that later, Kagura-chan."

Puzzled, Kagura opened the present. Tsukuyo merely chuckled when she saw the birthday girl's face blush beet red.

* * *

Sougo lighted the single candle on the table and sighed, his hands placed on his hips. He finally finished the stuff Danna told him to do. He scratched at his nape as he thought how he wasn't really any good with this dating and romantic stuff. The young man remembered the bright, laughing face of his girlfriend and decided it was all worth it.

The doorbell on his little western-styled home rang and Sougo looked down at his clothes. He had taken off his Shinsengumi coat long ago and was still in his vest with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Guess there's no time to change, he thought and went to open the door.

When he did, he didn't know his jaw dropped until she had pointed it out.

"Shall I close that for you?" she asked in an unusually husky voice that had his stomach churning. Kagura felt incredibly good after seeing she can elicit reactions like that from him.

When he finally gathered his wits, he shook his head and watched her. She was dressed in a white sleeveless qipao with faint pink flowers embedded on it. He could see long, milky white legs peek out from the slits. Sougo cleared his throat.

Kagura watched as he offered his arm to her and cast him a bemused look.

Sougo caught it and looked away. "You look awfully good tonight," he said as she slipped her arm into his.

"You're awfully noble tonight," she replied.

"It's your day, so I'm going to shower you with compliments. Be grateful."

"So, if it wasn't my birthday today, you wouldn't invite me to dinner and shower me with compliments, then?" she asked as she let him lead her into the house.

"Not exactly. I think I'd still ask you to come dinner with me and occasionally shower you with compliments. I think."

She elbowed him as they stepped out on the patio. She stopped, then, her eyes wide. The place was adorned with lanterns that gave off soft light and flowerbeds surrounded them. There was a table with two vacant seats placed at the center of it all.

However, what caught her attention the most was the food laid on the candle-lit table. Kagura hastily freed her arm from Sougo and ran over to the table. She gazed at the food with bright, twinkling azure eyes that shone visibly with admiration.

She whipped her attention to Sougo as she bounced on the balls of her feet with glee. "Sadist, sadist!"

"Yeah, yeah." He scratched at his nape as he strode over towards her. Sticking to being noble and all that jazz, he pulled a seat for her; of which she gladly accepted as she looked up and grinned at him, making his heart flip.

"Would you believe it if I told you that I almost forgot my birthday today?"

He was half-way on sitting when he paused and stared at her, his eyes devoid of any emotion. Then he sat and spoke, "Yes. Yes, I would."

Their conversation flowed easily; speaking between bites and sips. Sougo never thought he'd experience a time with China where everything was in place and everyone was at ease.

Sougo had an idea when Kagura asked (flirtatiously so) for dessert. By the time he went back to his seat, he was carrying a bowl of strawberries and what looked to be like chocolate dip.

"Eh?" Kagura tilted her head to the side. "What's that, Sadist?"

"It's exactly what it looks like," he replied as he sat back down. Kagura remained silent as he took a single strawberry and dipped it unto the pool of chocolate. He watched as her eyebrows shot up when he leaned over the table and push the chocolate-covered fruit against her lips. She obligingly opened her mouth to accept it.

The look of pure ecstasy he saw on her face was like a punch to his gut that made his stomach churn with desire. The moan she gave off after didn't do him any good.

"That was unexpectedly delicious!" Kagura commented, still savoring the heavenly taste of strawberry dipped in chocolate. When she opened her eyes, Kagura was surprised to see him looking at her with such an intense gaze. She fumbled about, her cheek heating. "Ah… you should try it! It tastes great!"

"Heeh," he spoke and Kagura sat still when she saw him stand up from his seat and slowly walk towards her. "I'll try tasting it, then."

When he was standing in front of her, he saw her expectant look and her slightly parted lips, as if inviting him to just come and feast on her.

The thought appealed to Sougo so he leaned down and captured her lips in a slow, sensual kiss. Kagura gasped and he didn't waste a time in slipping his tongue through her parted lips and began to taste the chocolate she had consumed earlier.

Kagura heard a small moan and wasn't sure if it was hers or Sougo's. As soon as the sadist grazed his lips against hers, she found herself kissing him back. Although they've undoubtedly kissed many times before, it was nothing like the one she was experiencing at the moment. The way he pressed and devoured her mouth made her wanting for more.

When they finally broke apart, Sougo smirked at her flushed face. "Yup. Definitely great."

Kagura frowned up at him. "Come back here," she demanded and pulled at the collar of his vest. Sougo had to lean his hands on the table and at the back of her chair to keep himself from steady as she began to suck his tongue.

Feeling a dull ache on his lower back from bending awkwardly, he took the time as they parted for air as an opportunity to stand and pull the young woman to her feet.

Kagura leaned in again, intoxicated on having his lips move against her. He smiled against her warm lips. "Hold on, China. I don't think you'd want our first time out here."

She paused then, her eyes wide and her cheeks painted a deep red. For a moment, Sougo was fearing rejection and that she'd slap him senseless and leave him wanting. Instead, she stammered, "F – first time?"

He nodded, feeling his resolve build back up. "Well, if you'd rather do it here…" he trailed off when she curled a hand against her mouth and shyly peer at him under those long lashes. His mind screamed, _Moe?!_

"A bed would be nice," she muttered against her hand and it took all of Sougo's control not to defy her and just take and make her his right then and there. To satisfy his hunger, even just a little, he swooped down and gave her a hard kiss that left her feeling dizzy and unable to stand.

Kagura was starting to feel hot all over and she watched with half-lidded eyes as Sougo pulled her into the house and straight to what it seemed like his bedroom.

They were halfway on the stairs when Kagura started to push his vest off of his shoulders as she kissed him senseless. By the time he had thrown away the clothing, his lips had moved to her neck, biting, sucking and licking at the warm flesh. Her gasps and moans made him want to do more but first they've yet to arrive at his bedroom.

Finally getting off on the stairs and onto the second floor, Sougo was pushed against a door and Kagura mumbled a soft apology against his lips when he let out an 'oomph'. He had realized that they were conveniently leaning on his bedroom door. Just a little more and they'll be finally on his bed.

However, Kagura was attacking his lips again; biting and tugging at his lower lip before moving down to nip at his jaw as her dainty fingers fumbled at the buttons on his shirt. Wanting to feel more of her, he grabbed her leg through the slit of her dress and raised it against his waist making her flush her body more against his. Sougo rolled his hips against hers and they both groaned when the bulge in his pants rubbed against the dampness between her legs.

"Fuck, you feel so good," he moaned out as she pressed herself more against him and he squeezed her warm, soft thigh in response.

By the time they had opened his door and got in, Sougo was topless and he was carrying Kagura with her legs wrapped around him and his hands clutched at her bottom. Kagura was still fully clothed and Sougo was than determined to change that.

He set her down gently, their lips never losing contact. "Dammit, how do you remove this thing?" he grumbled when he realized he had no idea how to take the damn (amazing) dress off of her. Kagura giggled against his lips before breaking away and turning her back to him. She gathered her hair to one side, showing him a zipper that ran along her back to her waist.

Sougo slowly pulled it down and was surprised to see red lace peek out from the dress. When the zipper reached its bottom at Kagura's waist, he watched as she bended slightly and wriggled out of the rest of the dress, giving him a perfect view of her backside. He felt himself harden even more and it was getting painful as it strained against his pants.

Kagura turned to face him, her arms around herself as she suddenly felt so self-conscious. As if reading her mind, Sougo took both of her hands, linked their fingers and softly planted a kiss on her forehead. "I didn't know you wear lace, China."

She took a step forward and locked her eyes with his. "Tsukky gave it to me as a present earlier."

Sougo leaned down on her collarbone and nipped at it, earning a gasp from the young woman.

He gently pushed her down on the bed and stopped to gaze admiringly at her. Her long hair was fanned out against his pillow and her half-lidded eyes and parted lips showed him just how aroused she was. His lips ghosted across her warm cheek and grazed at her ear as he spoke, "Are you sure about this, Kagura?"

At the sound of her name on his lips, Kagura couldn't help but hook her arms around his neck and nod vigorously. Her hot breath fanned against his ear and she felt him shiver as she whispered, "I love you, Sougo. Take me, now."

Sougo pulled back and stared down at her, those three words echoing in his head. His bloodshot eyes darkened with desire. "Then I won't hold back."

She cupped his face with both of her hands and pulled it close to hers. She smiled. "I don't want you to."

Sougo groaned and kissed her hard. He eventually moved down, nipping at her jaw then sucking at a sensitive spot on her neck. Kagura gasped and involuntarily bucked her hips against his.

"As much as you look downright sexy in lace," he hooked his fingers on her brassiere, "This will have to go." He undid the catch on the front and freed her plump, round breasts.

Kagura whimpered when he tentatively touched her breasts and cried out when he suddenly grabbed hold of them and squeezed. He tweaked and rolled the pink nub and she found herself grinding her hips against his. This time, Sougo cannot anymore take the tightness of his pants. Before he could do something about it, Kagura pushed herself up on her elbows and said, "Wait. Let me."

Without waiting for his reply, she pushed him to sitting position and looked at the bulge in his pants. Tentatively, she touched and jumped when Sougo let out a growl. Feeling emboldened, she worked on the button and zipper, hooked her fingers against the waistband of his boxers and pulled down. His erection sprang out, hot and hard, and Kagura's face was close enough that she could feel it against her cheek. Heat crept up from her neck to her whole face.

Was that _thing_ going to fit inside her?

Kagura peered up and saw Sougo watching her. His eyes were glazed with need but he stayed where he was and let her figure out what to do next on her own.

Her attention turned back to his swollen shaft and she hesitantly wrapped her fingers around it.

Sougo threw his head back and moaned. Kagura's timidness only added to the pressure that was building on his gut. Before she could do anything more and make him come all over her hand, he moved and flipped them both.

Kagura writhed under him as he sucked on her shoulder and move to her chest. His hand ghosted over her mound and then across her stomach. It seemed that wherever he touched, it burned. She was feeling so hot that she didn't even realize his hand was already hovering over her damp panties.

He pulled back, eager to watch her face as he pressed against her heat. She shut her eyes as sensations washed over her, her lips parted in a silent moan and Sougo couldn't think of anything more beautiful than the sight before him.

With one swift move, he pushed the lace aside and slipped a finger to her wet folds. She cried out his name as she arched off the bed. Spasm after spasm rolled over her as he began to slowly slip his finger in and out. Kagura visibly stilled when he added a second finger.

Sougo decided that he liked the noises she made; her moans, her groans, her whimpers. He especially liked it when she cries out his name. He also decided, not long after, that only he will be the receiving end of her sounds. Only him and no one else. To prove his point, his thrusts became faster and harder.

When her release came, it washed over her like a waterfall – hard and unexpected that left her panting and breathing hard. When the realization that she had just come against the sadist's hand hit her, she blushed heavily and peered at him. The sight of Sougo licking his fingers with her juices all over it warmed her whole body and eventually felt the heat pool at the center between her legs. She caught the smirk on his face when he saw her instinctively rub her thighs together.

"So impatient," he murmured as he crawled back up to her and settle between her legs.

Kagura wound her arms around his neck then gripped at his hair when his face hovered above hers. "Shut up," she muttered before dragging him down and pressing her lips against his.

Gasps and moans echoed in the room as they touched and stroked and explored each other. They both stilled and groaned when his erection accidentally rubbed against her wet heat.

She felt him mumble against her shoulder but couldn't understand a word. The next thing Kagura knew, Sougo had ripped off her lace underwear. "Eh?! Why did you have to ri – " she gasped and moaned when he rubbed his soft tip against her wet folds.

"I'll buy you a new one," he said as he hooked her legs around his waist and slowly pushed his hard shaft into her.

Sougo swallowed her moans as he kissed her, feeling her thighs quiver and her walls twitch around him.

He knew it had to hurt; the pained expression on Kagura's face told him so. He kissed her lips gently, and then kissed her cheek, her closed eyes and her forehead as he slowly moved in and out of her. She was so damn tight that it took all his willpower not to come right then and there. He'd been doing a lot of self-control with this woman.

When he heard her pleasured moans again, he locked gazes with her. At her nod, he didn't waste a second and slammed into her, their groans filling the room. He moved at a steady pace, growled when she thrust back and continued until they both picked up a rhythm that had them going over the edge.

* * *

"I can't believe you practically ripped it off me and left it for dead," Kagura said, exasperated and the same time blissfully sated, as she laid her head against Sougo's shoulder.

"I told you I'll buy you a new one," he sleepily mumbled against her hair.

"I thought that was just a spur of the moment thing. Where's my present, anyway?" she demanded and turned to glare at him.

The sadist was looking all smug and confident. "That amazing sex you experienced earlier was my gift to you, China."

She crossed her arms over her bare chest and stubbornly pouted. "I am not satisfied."

"I love you, Kagura. Happy birthday," he said and leaned down to kiss her. She grinned against his mouth and thought he just gave her the best birthday gift ever.

* * *

おまけ

"So… I have this bowl of strawberries and chocolate dip."

Kagura knew that glint in his eyes. She sighed but smiled, nonetheless. She really couldn't resist him, anyway.

Sougo smirked when she leaned to him and obliged.


End file.
